ethanhenare1fandomcom-20200213-history
Ethanhenare1
Ethanhenare1 (aka. Ethan) (Born February 25th 2001) was a gaming YouTuber whos content revolved prima rily around Minecraft. His first video, titled "Minecraft Super Pirate Battle Royale part 1", was uploaded on April 1st 2013. Roughly 170 videos were uploaded in total with his final upload being "Youtube: Civil War", after which uploads suddenly ceased. History Pre-Youtube '' PricklyPorkchops Prior to starting the ethanhenare1 channel, Ethan was a part of a collaborative Minecraft Let's Play channel named PricklyPorkchops. He first appeared in the channel's second upload titled "Gladiator arena in Minecraft", ''a commentary-less video featuring gameplay of the Gladiator Minecraft map. This, along with most videos, was recorded by co-member puffle01. The only exception to this was when Ethan recorded the "''Minecraft DOTA" ''series. It should be noted that while PricklyPorkchops started before the creation of the ethanhenare1 channel, content for this channel continued being made after the debut of Ethan's solo career. The final video was uploaded to PricklyPorkchops on May 8th 2013. Early Content The first 6 videos uploaded by Ethan were similar in style to PricklyPorkchops' content, containing no commentary. In these videos, communication with the viewer was done primarily through Minecraft text chat. These videos were recorded with a free version of Bandicam and were cropped poorly, resulting in both the Windows taskbar and "bandicam.com" watermark being visible. After these six videos, commentary based videos became more common. Four of these videos had Ethan playing with G4NZ, with G4NZ even appearing in Ethan's first video. Early Commentary The era of commentary videos began on April 6th 2013 when Ethan uploaded 5 videos in one day, four of which were the first episodes of Tekkit Survival and the fifth being a tutorial on how to make a quarry in Tekkit. It can thus be assumed that either the first episode of Tekkit Survival or the quarry tutorial was the first video in which Ethan performed commentary. In these videos the Bandicam watermark was still visible, but the recording had been cropped to not include the Windows taskbar. Ethan's second series to have commentary was Modded Survival featuring G4NZ, this being the first time G4NZ's voice is heard. Four episodes were uploaded of this series at once and the series was discontinued immediately. Content similar to this continued with Let's Plays of various custom maps and a vanilla survival series (both featuring G4NZ), as well as miscellaneous videos such as redstone and MCEdit tutorials and more fun and short videos such as "THE FLYING PIG" (one of his most popular videos from this era). Notable series from this time included Tekkit Survival, The Dropper and Pile of Bodies Survival. Over this period the watermark disappeared with a full version of Fraps being used, but audio quality remained the same with an internal laptop microphone evidently being used to record Ethan's commentary. Due to G4NZ's comparatively faint and muffled voice, it can be assumed that either his own mic was of low quality, or his audio was recorded through Ethan's mic with them both sitting next to each other as they play. Trivia: * It is implied in "Fire''" that Ethan suffers from Asthma. Category:YouTubers